The Great Escape
by JesseBLG
Summary: Edward Ayant Laisser Bella, Celle-Ci Se Console Auprès De Jacob.Le Couple Se Porte Bien, Pourtant Lorsque Qu'Edward Revient Le Choix Devient Plutôt Évident Pour Bella... -Histoire Originale Modifié- Personnage InChanger
1. Chapter 1: Abandonner

Abandonner

Abandonner. Il m'avait abandonné. Me laissant seule. Errante dans sa maison, dans sa chambre. Ne laissant que son veston que j'adorais tant. Le même qu'il avait posé sur mes frêles épaules, a Seattle, quand les hommes m'avaient traqués. Sans doute l'avait-il laissé par oublie, pourquoi autrement? Jamais il ne m'avait dit qu'il pourrait me faire ce coup-là. Je ne l'aurais probablement pas cru de toute façon.

(Flash-Back)

- En échange, je vais te faire une promesse. Je te jure que tu ne me reverras plus jamais. Je ne reviendrais pas. Je ne t'entraînerai plus dans ce genre d'épreuves. Vis ta vie, je ne m'en mêlerai plus. Ce sera comme si je n'avais jamais existé.

Je l'avais vainement supplié de ne pas partir, que je changerais, pour lui. Il sombra, ses yeux plus sombres que jamais.

- Que fais-je de vaine promesse d'une simple humaine? Quand comprendras-tu donc que tu n'étais qu'un objet de divertissement, l'objet jusqu'à ce que je trouve le format nature. Me cracha t'il

- Oh, Alors il y en a une autre…

-Mais bien sur! Croyais-tu que je me lassais de toi? Enfin si un peu, te secourir à chaque 5 minutes devient lassant, enfin bref j'ai trouvé mieux.

- Mieux?

- Une Vampire. Une amie de longue date de la famille. Elle me court après depuis des lustres.

- Je te souhaite…vous souhaite…une belle éternité finissais-je en larmes.

Puis laissant un dernier ''Je t'aime'' s'inscrire sur mes pâles lèvres je partit, hors de sa chambre, hors de sa maison, hors de sa vie…

(Fin du Flash-Back)

Depuis presque 7 mois qu'ils étaient partit. Alice et Jasper m'avait envoyé des courriels chaque jour, Emmett des chocolats en forme d'ours, pour que je ne l'oublie pas. Rosalie m'avait envoyé une belle robe en satin rouge, pour le bal me disait-elle. Carlisle me passait quelques coup de fil pour savoir comment allait ma santé, et Esmé…Celle-ci m'envoyait des cassettes, des tonnes de cassettes. Toutes de musique, mélancolique parfois et pleines d'amours le lendemains. Je ne savais que trop bien qui les jouait, mais elle ne m'était en aucun cas adressé.

Puis je n'ouvrais plus mes mails, ne mangeait rarement les chocolats, ne fixait plus la robe et n'écoutait plus les cassettes. Je ne répondais plus au téléphone, j'étais une vraie zombie.

Depuis que je connaissais Jacob ma vie allait de mieux en mieux, je rêvais pourtant d'Edward chaque nuit avec autant d'ardeur. J'entreposais tout les présents qu'ils m'envoyaient et ne laissait quiconque y toucher. Je n'ai jamais posé une seule question en ce qui le concernait, pourtant Alice finissait chaque lettre en mentionnant son humeur de la journée. Elle me racontait ses visions avec beaucoup d'excitation, et moi je les écoutais avec beaucoup de peine, certaine parlant de mariage d'Edward. La mariée toujours floue ''selon elle''. Pourtant elle savait pertinemment qui la mariée étais, elle ne le disait pas,tout simplement…


	2. Chapter 2: Tu Ne Sauras Jamais

Abandonner

Tu Ne Sauras Jamais…

Depuis peu je fréquentais Jacob, comme ami ça va de soit! Je sais bien qu'il aurait préférer autre chose mais…pas moi. Moi je ne le désirais pas, je n'en rêvais pas, je n'en fantasmais pas. Moi j'aimais Edward. Je l'aimais depuis si longtemps que l'idée d'en aimer un autre m'étais saugrenue. Il m'avait laisser tomber, pour une autre, une qu'il épouserait selon les dire d'Alice. Il me promettait mer et monde mais il s'en est aller. Emmett m'avait même proposé de me venger mais je ne le souhaitais pas. Me venger de quelqu'un qui ne t'aime plus, sa fait garce. Jasper compatissait et Alice me proposait _sans cesse_ de l'ignorer dorénavant. Et je lui répètais sans cesse que

-C'est complètement grotesque! Tu ne vas pas ignorer ton frère parce qu'il a laisser sa petite amie!

-Et ma meilleure amie par la même occasion!

-Alice arêtte! Tu sais que je t'adore mais je ne veux pas que tout ceci se produise, si il peu être heureux ailleurs, et bien soit!

-Mais enfin Bella!

-Non! Je t'en prie…

-Si tu insiste…

Elle me le répètait sans cesse, avant. Avant que je cesse d'avoir tout contact avec eux. Que je ne mangeait plus les petits chocolats, ne lisait plus les courriels et n'y répondait plus, ne répondait plus au coup de fil de Carlisle et n'écoutait plus les cassettes…sinon rarement.

Jacob s'était couper les cheveux, il les avait maintenant court, et sa lui allait plutôt bien. Il ne ressemblait plus à un gamin comme autrefois.

-Bella, tu voudrais…venir au bal avec moi?

**Comme résister sous se regard?!**

-Biensur Jake!

**Et se sourire! Je n'arrive pas a voir comment j'ai pu passer a coter…**

-Je te prend vers 8h30?

-Je serai prête, mais je t'avertis que…

-toute catastrophe est a prévoir, oui je sais Bells.

Il me connaît si bien, il faut le reconnaître. Alors pendant que je me préparait dans ma chambre, la fenêtre légèrement entre ouverte, une petite brise jouant dans mes cheveux bouclé, j'entrevis une ombre près de celle-ci. Je me retournai trop tard pour apercevoir de quoi ou qui il s'agissait. Il n'y avait qu'une petite enveloppe posé sur le rebord, avec mon nom inscris en lettre d'or. Une écriture familière…

_Chère Bella,_

_Il me tarde de te voir dans ta coquette robe et d'apercevoir se sourire que j'aime tant._

_Rendez-vous vers minuit près de la boule Disco, au milieu de la piste._

_D'un cher et tendre qui t'es tout dévoué_

Sa ne pouvais pas être lui. Je devais me faire a l'évidence sa ne serait jamais lui. Sans doute Éric, Mike, Taylor ou Jake mais pas lui. Pourtant aucun ne pouvait parler ainsi! Ils avaient internet…

-Bon sang ressaisi toi Bella! Se n'est pas lui, il ne reviendras pas! Mais peut-être…Non pas de peut-être se n'est pas lui, point!

Je perdais toujours contre moi-même. C'étais si bête que j'en rit jusqu'au larmes. Non pas que la situation était amusante mais surtout parce que j'étais épuisée, découragée et complètement dépressive. M'imaginer rien qu'une seule fois dans ses bras et j'étais bonne pour une boite de Prozac a moi seule!

-Hum hum…

-Oh! Hey Jake!

-Tu es prête?

-Oui j'arrive dans un instant le temps de mettre la main sur se foutu gloss!

-Celui-là?

-Aaaaaaaaaah!

-Oh pardon je ne voulais pas te faire peur comme sa…

-Bella ca va? Me lanssa Jacob,apeuré, en bas des escaliers.

-Oui ca va très bien, juste une grosse araignée près de ma fenêtre.

-D'accord…

-Alors comme sa je suis une araignée!?

-Que fais tu ici? Je croyais que c'étais clair Alice, je ne veux plus de contact avec les Cullen.

-Pourquoi donc! Mon frère est un idiot et ont dois tous payé!? C'est injuste sa!

-Alice je suis désolée mais c'est comme sa! Te voir me fait penser à lui, Parler a Emmett me le rappelle, l'écoutait jouer du piano m'éffiloche le cœur, et cette somptueuse robe que Rose m'a envoyer, je ne peux pas la mettre, tu comprend, je ne le _peux pas_.

-Pourquoi?

-Parce que!

-parce que quoi Bella!

-Parce qu'elle me fait penser à Edward!

J'avais fondue en larmes, mes yeux noyer dans l'eau salé. Alice semblait difforme a cet instant.

-Parce qu'elle me fait penser au bal où nous aurions été ensemble, celui où j'aurais pester a moi-même la grâce que tu aurais a danser et la beauté divine de Rosalie. Parce que sa me rapellerais les plaisanteries qu'Emmett aurait fait, tes gloussements, les sourires Joyeux de Jasper, Les Blagues de Rosalie sur la tête que j'aurais fait et les bras d'Edward tout contre mon dos, un peu plus haut que mes reins.

-Bella…

-Parce que tout me manque, les plaisanteries d'Emmett, les fausses harmonies de Jasper, La beauté de Rosalie,la tendresse d'Esmé, l'inquiètude de Carlisle, Ton amitié…et Edward…

-Bella tu descend bientôt? Cria Jacob, fatiguer de l'attente.

-Oui donne moi le temps d'aller au petit coin et je te rejoins.

-Bella dis lui.

-Mais a qui donc?

-A Edward, dit lui combien tu souffre, combien tu l'aime, combien tout sa te tue.

-Non

-Non?

-Non, il sait mais ne fait rien, il est avec sa superbe vampire alors a quoi bon?

-Sa vampire? A je vois…

-Désolée je dois y aller, Jacob m'attend sans doute depuis longtemps déjà.

-J'y vais aussi, j'ai de la route a faire, tu m'as beaucoup manquer tu sais…

-Toi aussi, vous aussi!

Puis elle partit de la même fenêtre par laquelle elle était entrée.

Je descendis les marches, le maquillage intacte après une petite retouche, une robe bleu sombre, avec une petite ceinture en velours couleur orge. Son Hommage…


	3. Chapter 3: Gotta Find You

Abandonner

_Pendant Que Bella Partait Au Bal…_

-Tu n'as pas osé lui dire sa! Pas ce mensonge la!

-Alice que voulais tu que je…

-Que tu partais pour sa sécurité, pas pour une vampire, une fausse qui plus est!

-…

-Je sais très bien a quel point sa te déchire de faire sa, mais tu ne l'as juste pas vue Edward. Elle était brisée, effondrée.

-Alice je t'en prie, arêtte!

-Arêtte? Arêtte! Non je n'arrêterai pas! Ma meilleure amie était complètement déprimer, elle est dépressive et je devrais arrêter parce que ton petit cœur de vampire ne le supporte pas? Et bien soit souffre!

-Elle ne croit pas vraiment qu'il y a quelqu'un…?

-Mais bien sur que si!

-Je devrais peut-être aller la voir dans ce cas…

-Trop tard

-trop tard? Pourquoi donc?

-Un jeune garçon, Jacob Black l'emmenait au bal

-C'étais ce soir? Je croyais qu'il était reporter pour plus tard…

-Hey non!

-Je dois absolument l'y rejoindre

-…

-Alice tu ne me dis pas tout, ai-je bien raison? La questionna t'il, furieux.

-Hey bien…Disons que j'ai eu une vision…De Bella…

-Et?

-Jacob…ensemble.

-Au Bal?

-Après le bal…Ils étaient _ensemble_. Edward

-Com-comment se fait-il?!

-Bah tu manquais tellement a Bella que quand Jacob lui a déclaré son amour, elle a juste dit qu'elle l'aimait aussi. Tu sais par envie d'intimité. Ne lui en veut pas.

-Non…c'est à moi que je dois en vouloir.

-Que feras-tu?

-Dit à Esmé et Carlisle que je rentrerai un peu plus tard…demain.

-Ne fait rien d'absurde Edward! Tu me le promets?

-Oui Alice

_Bella étant arriver au bal…_

-Bella j'aimerais beaucoup qu'on parle…seul a seul. Dit Jacob nerveusement

-Oh là ne me dit pas que tu es enceinte! Quand ton père l'apprendra! Plaisanta Bella

-Ha Ha Ha, non sérieusement tu voudrais m'accompagner dehors un instant?

-Oui bien sur Jake

Ils sortirent donc bras enroulé l'un dans l'autre, leurs corps proches.

Edward arrivais a Forks quand ceux-ci rentrais de l'extérieur.

-Tu veux partir? Pourquoi!

-Bells…Je ne pars que pour une semaine ou deux, pourquoi t'inquiète tu?

-Je..je ne sais pas trop Jake…Je suis habitué a ta présence près de moi, je n'aimerais pas te savoir loin. Tu es mon meilleur ami après tout!

Jacob s'attendait a tout sauf _sa. _Meilleur ami? Il avait si souvent combattu se titre pour pouvoir être plus. Mais il pouvait combattre les nuages, pas une éclipse!

-M'ouais…bien sur!…Bells je vais au toilette, tu m'attends?

-Ouais

Jacob entrouvait la porte des toilettes qu'un beau cuivré entrait dans la salle, un masque sur les yeux. Étant un bal masqué il passerait inaperçu. Bella l'avait pourtant remarquer, et reconnu.

**Que fait il ici bon sang?**

-Bonjour demoiselle

-Arêtte sa!

-Mais de quoi parle tu?

-Edward je sais que c'est toi!

-Qu-quoi? Mais comment a tu su?

-Euhm…laisse moi y réfléchir…tes yeux Topaze, tes cheveux cuivré, ta peau parfaite.

-Oh, je vois. J'aurais du mettre un plus grand masque…

-S'que t'es bête quand tu veux!

Bella se dirigeais déjà vers le buffet que Edward la rattrapais, agrippant son avant bras.

-Lâche-moi, _maintenant_

-Dis moi pourquoi es tu aussi agressive tout d'un coup?!

-Parce que tu m'a laisser pour une autre? Ou parce que tu reviens bredouille? Ou peut-être parce que j'ai déjà un cavalier, un second ne me sert a rien!

-Même si le second est mieux que le premier?

-Aucune chance! Le premier est amoureux, lui. Il est charmant, gentil, attentionné, vaillant, et il est adorable!

-On dirait que tu parle d'un chien…Se qui n'est pas loin de la réalité!

-Ha Ha Ha Edward je suis morte de rire!

-Depuis quand ma Bella est si amer? Répondit Edward, heurté

-Je ne suis _plus_ ta Bella, et je ne suis pas amer, juste cynique! Lui répondit Bella, mauvaise

-Bells…

Le téléphone de celui-ci sonna.

_De : Alice_

_A : Edward_

_J'ai eu une vision, si tu ne lui dit pas toute l'histoire _

_elle finira avec Jacob…chez lui…_

_p.s Elle adore tes yeux se soir, et sa robe, elle l'a acheter en pensant a toi!_

-Tu es vraiment Belle se soir, j'adore ta robe, elle…

-Elle me faisait penser a toi…

-…?

-Tes yeux, ils sont extraordinaire se soir…

Un Topaze Dorée avec un petit accent rouge-orangé sur le coté…

-Ah euh merci

Jacob avait surgi de la toilette et se mis a la recherche de sa douce.

-remet ton masque

-Pour-pourquoi?

-Jacob arrive

-Et Alors?

-Alors je ne veux pas qu'il sache que tu es avec moi

-Avec toi…?

-Façon de parler…bien sur!

-Oui évidemment

-Edward?

-M'oui?

-Tu sais je…

-Je t'aime Bella!

-Qu-quoi?

-Je t'aime toujours, je t'aime encore, je t'aimais en te quittant et je t'aime en se moment.

-Mais…et ta vampire? Cracha Bella, Jalouse

-Elle…

-Oui…?

-Bella!

-Oh Mike!

-Tu veux bien danser avec moi se slow? un sourire mauvais sur les lèvres, dirigé vers Edward

-Ah euh…

-S'il te plait?!

-Oui Mike!

Il agrippa le bras de celle-ci et la tira sur la piste de danse, elle n'eut que le temps de chuchoter a Edward

-Moi aussi, Edward moi aussi.

Puis elle déposa un léger baiser sur sa joue et s'élança sur la piste, le cœur en miettes.


	4. Chapter 4: What I've Done

Bella Revint de sa danse avec Mike,mal à l'aise.

-Puis tu as aimer danser avec se…se…bouffon!

-Oui, Mike danse vraiment Bien! Et puis personne d'autre ne m'a proposer de danser alors…

-Si c'est comme sa…

-mais qu'es-ce que?...

Mais trop tard, Edward la tirais déjà vers la piste de danse, une douce ballade surgit des énormes Haut-parleurs et une douce voix masculine commenca a chanter.

-J'adore cette chanson!

-Je t'adore…

-Oh Edward…Ne end pas les choses plus compliquer je t'en prie!

-Oh…maintenant notre relation devient compliquer, j'ai hâte de voir se que tu diras quand nous serons vraiment ensemble, pour de bon.Pas de Mike.Ni De Taylor.Ni D'Éric.Et Encore moins de Jacob!

-Arette Jacob est vraiment un garçon charmant et puis il ne m'a pas laisser tomber comme sa, du jour au lendemain pour une stupide vampire!

-Oh! Comment c'est tu qu'elle est stupide?

-Tu l'as choisie!

-Et tu es stupide parce que je t'aime aussi?

-Aussi? Aussi! Tu vient de me dire que tu l'aime c'est bien sa!?

-Mais non!

-Mais oui!

-Puisque que je te dit que non!

-Tu as dit je t'aime aussi donc…

-Donc sa veut dire que je t'aime!

-Mais sa veut aussi dire que tu l'aime également!

-C'est impossible

-Pourquoi donc?!

-Elle n'existe pas!

-Comment sa elle existe pas?!

-Je veux dire par là, que je ne t'ai pas laisser pour une autre parce qu'il n'y a personne.

-Alors elle n'existe pas?

-Non

-Donc tu ne ma pas laisser pour qui que se soit?

-Non

-Donc tout sa c'étais pas vrai?

-Effectivement

-Donc tu m'as menti cruellement?!

-C'est-à-dire que…tu vois c'est compliquer…

-Je m'en doutais!

Bella s'éloigna d'Edward pour essayer de retrouver Jake.Il Était là, assis sur les marches a l'extérieur le regard triste, la pluie tombant et mouillant son smoking.

-Regarder qui voit là, mais c'est mon loup-garou préférer, et il est tout tremper a se que je vois!

-Bonsoir Bella, je te cherche depuis plus de 35 minutes…

-Désoler, problème de gamin.

-Ah

-Tu veux qu'on aille ailleurs?

-…

-Chez moi peut-être?...

-Bien sur!

Edward les regardait de l'entrer,dépiter et désapointer de la tournure des événements.

-Hey mec ne t'en fait pas de toute façon elle voulait venir avec moi, j'y allais déà avec Jessica pas de chance!

-Dommage Mike, Elle me l'avait demander avant toi mais j'ai du aussi annuler, lui répondit Éric en colère

-Calmer vous les mec, moi elle m'avait promis qu'elle me prendrait au prochain bal.Il ne reste que le bal de promo et se soir là je l'aurai!

-Hey les trois rigolos, vous avez pas vu que Bella avait déjà quelqu'un en vue?

-Qui? Toi? Ne nous fait pas rire! Répondirent les trois imbéc

-Non, j'ai sans doute plus de chances que vous trois réunis mais non, Jacob Black. C'est avec lui qu'elle est partit se soir.

_-Elle ne sortirait quand même pas avec eux!Bon, Cullen je la comprendrait un peu mais Éric et Tyler sa non! Et se Jacob Black, pour qui il se prend on étaient la bien avant!_

_-Franchement comme si elle voulait y aller avec Newton!_

_-Moi et Cullen nous sommes sur un pied d'égalité, elle nous aimes autant l'un que l'autre, moi peut-être plus._

Bella et Jacob se rendait chez elle quand une voiture se gara devant eux, une silhouette plutôt acran en sortit.

-Je ne te laisserai certainement pas faire sa!


	5. Chapter 5: Bleed It Out

Non ça ne pouvait pas être ça, sa ne pouvait pas être lui

Non ça ne pouvait pas être ça, sa ne pouvait pas être lui.

-Je ne te laisserai pas faire sa!

-Pourquoi es-ce que tu es venu ici?

-Mais pour t'empêcher de faire une bêtise voyons!

-Emmett! Pourquoi es-ce que tu dit que je ferait une erreur en le faisant?

-Parce que je sais que tu l'aime, tu l'aimais, tu l'aime toujours et tu va toujours l'aimer.

-Non Emmett,non. C'est bien fini, personne de censer qui m'apprécie assez ne penserait une tel choses!

-Quelqu'un qui t'apprécie hein…

-Si tu veux bien m'excuser j'aimerais être seule avec Jacob.

-Oui bien sur! Bonsoir Bella, tu salueras ton toutou pour moi

-je ne suis pas un chien, mais un loup-garou espèce de grosse brute

-La grosse brute mange des bêtes plus grosse de 2x ta taille le moustique!

-…

-Bon ca va aller Emmett, laisse nous!

Emmett partit donc vers le manoir des Cullens, où il y trouverait son allié idéale.

-Emmett nous t'attendions! Edward est revenu tout dépiter, tu peux nous expliquer?

-Pas maintenant Esmé, j'ai quelque chose d'important à régler. Je t'expliquerai tout a mon retour. Tu sais où est…

-A l'étage, dans sa chambre.

-Merci

Emmett arriva donc à l'entrée de la chambre, trouvant la personne qu'il cherchait depuis 5 bonne minutes.

-Te voilà enfin! Je croyais que tu n'allais chasser que le week-end prochain. Tu as vu Edward? Comment il va? Dès qu'il est arriver j'ai entendu Esmé pousser un cri puis plus rien.

-Rose j'ai besoin de toi

-Pourquoi?

-Edward a besoin de toi…

-Si tu ne me dit pas tout de suite se qui se passe…!

-Bella est avec le loup-garou, Jacob Black.

-Donc…

-Donc j'ai besoin de toi pour l'empêcher de comettre l'irréparable

-C'est a dire?

-Mais voyons pense bon sang! Elle va surment se mettre avec Jacob et qui sais il va peut-être l'imprégner!

-Oh! Sa sent vraiment pas bon!

-Edward a besoin de nous

-Non c'est faux

-Rose je t'en prie je sais que tu ne l'aime pas beaucoup mais…

-Il n'a pas besoin de nous, mais il a besoin d'elle. J'aime bien Bella, malgré se que vous penser tous.Je trouve simplement que parfois Edward se complique trop la vie, pourquoi ne pas juste choisir Tanya?

-Parce qu'il est amoureux de Bella?

-Enfin quelqu'un qui le dit a voix haute!

-Tu es irrécupérable Rosalie Cullen!

-Bon on y va?!

Ils cherchèrent Bella partout mais ne la trouvant pas ils s'aretterent finalement devant chez elle.Quelque heures plus tard.Quelqu'un vint a sa porte d'entrée. Une petite silhouette de lutin…

-Que diable faite vous ici!

-Nous sommes ici pour aider Edward et toi? Lui demanda Rosalie offusqué

-Pour la même raison soeurette répondit Alice amusé

-Depuis combien temps sont il dans sa chambre?

-Il n'y sont plus…

Emmett grogna

-Comment sa il n'y sont plus?

-Il n'y sont plus parce qu'il sont ailleurs. J'ai eu une vision de Bella dans la douche, une silhouette la rejoignant.

-Oh Non! Siffla Rosalie furieuse

-Oh que oui! Je ne la savais pas si vite en affaire, décidement Edward les prend…vite en affaire.

-Ouais avec un autre!

-Bon calmer vous je vais y aller et essayer de la raisonner

-Pourquoi toi? Je pourrais tout aussi bien y aller!

-Rosalie je ne crois pas vraiment que tu puisse y aller, Emmett ne peut pas y aller non plus

-Pourquoi?!

-Parce que tu es un homme, marié! S'emportant Rosalie

-Et toi Rose tu ne peut pas y aller parce que tu la ferait s'évanouir de peur, tu la tellement intimidé par le passé que je doute que de te voir arriver dans sa salle de bain pendant qu'elle se douche la rende heureuse.

-Alors il ne reste plus que moi a y aller.

Alice monta donc les escaliers, laissant Emmett et Rosalie dans le salon, bougon.

Elle entendait Bella chanter dans sa douche, d'humeur plutôt joyeuse.

Une voix masculine résonna mais celle-ci ne put clairement l'identifier, puisque Bella chantait par dessus.

-Puis tu es toujours contente du choix que tu as faite?

-Bien sur!

-C'est que…après tout a l'heure j'ai cru que c'étais bien fini nous deux…

-Ça ne le seras jamais voyons!

Elle avait reconnu la voix. Celle du loup-garou.

-Jake tu iras me chercher ma brosse a cheveux sur la table en bas s'il te plait?

-Je reviens!

Alice en profita donc pour rentrer dans la salle de bain, furibonde.

-Comment peut tu faire sa! Comment peut tu être aussi…aussi…aussi agace! Aussi facile!

-Alice?! Que vient tu faire ici, a cet heure?

-Je voulais t'empecher de faire une bêtise mais a se que je vois, j'arrive trop tard!

-De quoi parle tu?

-De ton mariage, cosommer qui plus est!

-Mariage? Conssommer?

-Ta bague a ton doigt, et il était dans la douche avec toi!

-Il m'a demander en mariage et j'ai dit oui.Nous ne sommes pas encore mariés.Et nous n'avons pas coucher ensemble!

-Tu es bien sur?!

-Oui tout a fait!

-Celle qui est bleu ou celle qui est verte Bells? Cria Jacob d'en bas des escaliers.

-La verte!

-Je vais y aller, tu es occuper!

-Alice je t'en prie ne lui dit pas!

-Sa non Bella, tu étais peut-être ma meilleure amie mais je ne cacherai pas sa a Edward.Non.

-é…é…é-étais?

-Tu nous a tous renier!

-Non…

-Si! Les Cassettes, les chocolats, les courriels, les appels, la robe. Tu n'avait pas a les regarder si tu ne voulait pas, mais nous renier c'étais injuste!

-Alice…

-Peut importe j'y vais. Emmett et Rosalie m'attende en bas.

-ils sont là…tout les deux?

-Pour toi. Oui.

Alice partit les rejoindre laissant Bella en larme au fond de la douche.

-On part

-Comment sa?

-Elle a choisi de suivre…_son fiancé_ cracha Alice dégouter

-Son…

-Fiancé?!

-Oui son fiancé. Maintenant on y va! Je dois trouver un moyen de le dire a Edward sans qu'il veuille aller voir les Volturis.

Chez Les Cullens…

-Je suis si désolée de ne pas t'avoir prévenu que nous allions la voir! Mais tu ne dois pas en vouloir a Alice ou Rosalie, c'étais mon idée!

- Laisse moi seule avec Alice, Emmett, s'il te plais.

-Ouais

Alice entra quelque seconde plus tard.

-Tu veux le voir toi-même ou je te le dit?

-Je…Je…je crois que c'est mieux que tu me le dise…

-Mais je n'y arriverai pas alors regarde

Celui-ci revit toute la scène, du moment où Alice entrait dans la maison jusqu'à sa sortie.

-Non…

-Si

-Non c'est impossible…Elle…Elle n'a pas pu faire sa…

-Si Edward, Ta Bella, Ta Bien aimé, Ton Âme Sœur, Ton Amoureuse est fiancé à Jacob Black…

-


	6. Chapter 6: When I'm With You

Celui-ci revit toute la scène, du moment où Alice entrait dans la maison jusqu'à sa sortie

Celui-ci revit toute la scène, du moment où Alice entrait dans la maison jusqu'à sa sortie. -Non… -Si -Non c'est impossible…Elle…Elle n'a pas pu faire sa… -Si Edward, Ta Bella, Ta Bien aimé, Ton Âme Sœur, Ton Amoureuse est fiancé à Jacob Black…

Depuis se fameux soir Edward évitait Bella a l'école.Celle ci ne comprenait pas son comportement mais du se résoudre a l'idée que Alice lui avait tout dit. Un après-midi son professeur la laissa sortir de la classe, ils étudiaient le cœur se jour là et le prof pour bien faire en avait emmener un. Bella profita donc de cette sortie de classe pour s'aventurer dans l'école, a la recherche de 4 vampire assoiffé de sang, et d'un assoiffé d'elle… Elle trouva Alice en Chimie, Jasper en Anglais, Rosalie en danse et Edward en science. Il avait l'air abattu, la tete dans le creux de la main, les yeux a moitié ouvert, la main dessinant sur un cahier ouvert. Il n'écoutait pas le prof, ni les pensée des élèves, il était bien ailleurs, ailleurs de la classe et qui sais, de l'école… Elle se résigna a changer d'emplacement quand le professeur la salua et que Edward la regarda un bref instant, malheureux et avachi, encore plus que l'instant d'avant. Elle ne trouva pas Emmett et fini sa ballade sur le toit de l'école, un bien drôle d'endroit soit. Il y avait une belle vue de Forks, le stationnement se trouvant presque en dessous d'elle, Bella avait une vue imprenable sur sa camionnette délavée, et de la volvo d'Edward.

-Stupide propriétaire de Volvo gromella t'elle

-Tout a fait d'accord avec toi p'tite sœur

Elle n'eu pas a se retourner pour savoir qu'Emmett se trouvais derrière elle, le sourire au lèvre.

-Que fais tu ici? Je croyais être devenu une sorte de maladie très contagieuse c'est dernier temps…

-Pour Alice et Edward sans doute. Jasper n'a pas vraiment le choix. Rosalie est plutot…

-Heureuse?

-Déçue, elle t'aimais vraiment beaucoup, tu y crois?!

-Toi non plus a se que je vois! plaisanta t'elle

Ils rirent un bon moment, assis l'un contre l'autre.

-Dit moi quoi faire. Je n'y arrive plus seule…

-Reste avec Jacob, tu l'as bien choisi non?

-M'oui…

-Et puis Edward s'y feras, sa seras dure les 100 prochaines année mais il s'y feras!

-Que d'encouragement! Ironisa Bella, triste

-Bella tu sais qu'il t'aime.Il est partit parce qu'il tenait a toi et parce qu'il est idiot! Sa vampire, dieu sais qu'elle n'a jamais exister. Oui bon il t'a menti mais imagine comment sa a dû être dur de le faire! Et d'être et convaincant et cruel. Edward n'étais plus du tout lui-même une fois que nous avions quitter Forks. Chaque chansons parlait de toi, de vous, de votre amour et de la douleur de votre rupture. Crois moi

-Je te crois, mais je n'arrive pas a y croire, simplement…

Bip Bip Bip

-Je dois te laisser, c'est sans doute Rosalie qui me dit qu'ils m'attendent en bas.

Bella et Emmett se penchèrent pour apercevoir Rosalie, impatiente.Elle regardait son celullaire jusqu'à ce qu'elle recoive le sms d'Emmett.

_A : Rosalie_

_De : Emmett_

_Regarde en haut de toi._

Elle leva alors les yeux pour les apercevoir tout souriant.Elle leurs rendirent leurs sourire et fit signe a Emmett de descendre, qu'ils partaient.

-je reste encore un peu ici, va les rejoindre.Tu dirais le bonjour a toute la famille.

-Biensur!

Il déposa un baiser sur sa joue et partit rejoindre les autres. Bella les observa se diriger vers la voiture, attendant Edward. Ils discutaient et regardait,presque chacun leurs tour, vers le toit pour lui lancer des regard et des sourires en coin. Emmett et Rosalie la textait pendant que Jasper les regardait faire et qu'Alice attendait dans l'auto, furieuse. Edward finit par arriver, sa bouille encore plus malheureuse que la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu en science. Arriver a leur hauteur, les regardant rigoler le visage dans l'écran des cellulaires, il leur demandèrent le sujet de c'est moqueries. Aucun d'eux ne répondirent et Edward se tourna alors vers Alice, celle-ci le regarda puis regarda vers Bella, sur le toit. Edward suivit son regard et se posa sur Bella assise sur le rebord du toit, le cellulaire dans une main, l'Ipod dans l'autre. Il remarqua que ses lèvres bougeait alors il se concentra et entendit les mots qu'il en sortait.

**When i'm with you  
I'll make every second count  
cause i miss you, whenever your not around  
when i kiss you  
i still get butterflies  
years from now  
I'll make every second count  
when I'm with you**

Elle changeait déjà de chanson

**Tell me  
When I start to blow it  
Would you show me  
What I need to do  
Before you hate me  
I could never live with that so  
Tell me  
Before you're better off without me**

Edward connaissait cette chanson pour l'avoir entendue si souvent dans les écouteurs de Bella, et pendant qu'elle la chantait dans la douche, sans biensur savoir qu'il était là, a l'écouter.

-Elle ne devrait pas être aussi près du rebord sa pourrait être dangereux. Murmura Edward inquièt.

-Le jour où tu la laisser tu as aussi abandonner tout droit sur sa personne, tes conseils elle n'en veut plus. Lui répondit Emmett, grave.

-Comment le sais tu grosse brute?!

-Parce que petit curdent, elle me la texter regarde!

_A : Emmett_

_De : Bella_

_Sa ne le regarde plus que je sois sur le bord ou non. Qu'il se mêle de ses affaires comme tout simple élève le ferait._

En un Instant Edward couru jusqu'au toit, rejoindre Bella.

-Sa va chauffer!

-Où est Edward? Demandèrent Rosalie et Jasper?

-Ouais! J'aimerais bien ficher le camps d'ici moi!

-Ba t'a qu'a marcher ma vieille! Lui lancèrent Rose,Jasper et Emmett, facher de son comportement enfantin.

Sur le Toit…

-Comme sa je ne suis qu'un simple élève maintenant?

-Oui et alors?

-Je n'arrive pas a croire que nous sommes devenu comme sa…

-Il faut dire merci a qui? Euhm…toi je crois.

Bella fit le geste de se lever mais Edward la forca a se rasseoir, outragé.

-Oh! Tu te crois permis de me forcer a quoi que ce soit maintenant!

-Et que vas tu faire sinon? Me cogner? Essais toujours, sa ne marcherait que trop bien, pour tes jointure brisée! Je ne te laisserai pas le rejoindre Bells, pas lui, ne fais pas sa, pas a nous, pas a moi…

-Je…Je…je…

-je te trainerai jusqu'ici si il le faut mais tu ne partiras pas, pas maintenant en tout cas!

-Bella, vient. Siffla Emmett entre ses dents. Il était aussi bourgogne que Edward, tout deux rouge de rage

-Toi, ne te mêle pas de sa!

-Bella vient avec moi, maintenant. Répéta Emmett d'un ton plus ferme.

-Pourquoi ne nous laisse tu pas régler les choses Em?

-Son fiancé la cherche, tu vois biensur de qui je parle Ed? Tu sais le charmant Jacob Black, le loup-Garou. Son fiancé en plus court. Celui a qui elle as promis mariage et tout le tralala. Tu sais celui qui ne la menace pas!

_Laisse la partir Edward, il la cherche et elle est morte de peur._

-Non nous n'avons pas fini

_Ne m'oblige pas a utiliser la force ou pire!_

Emmett redescendit au stationnement, laissant Jasper le résonner

-il n'y a rien de pire que maintenant

_La force ou pire? A toi de voir_

La force n'est rien

_Elle est morte de peur _lui dit Jasper du stationnement

Merci on l'as déjà mentionner

_Elle est morte de peur,a cause de toi_

Tu peux être plus clair?

_Plus clair? Tu la terrorise, elle a peur de toi, elle est terrifier._

Non…

_Si Edward, le moment donc tu craignais tant est arriver, elle est complètement pétrifier._

-Bella je…

Celle-ci émis un son a la fois surpris et tétanisé.

-Oh mon dieu…Tu as raison…

_Je suis désolé Edward. Maintenant redescend. Jacob a été prévenu que Bella était en haut._

-Je ne peux pas la laisser, pas maintenant.

_Edward si tu ne viens pas nous viendrons te chercher et se soir nous parlerons a Carlisle et Esmé et leur demanderont de t'envoyer aux Volturi pour un temps, ou tu iras dans le nord. Mais tu ne resteras pas la stresser et la rendre malade comme tu le feras si tu ne descend pas!_

-Be-Bella…Je suis tellement désolé…

-Ne me fais pas de mal…je t'en prie… supplia t'elle entre deux sanglots.

Edward redescendit rejoindre les autres, plus abattu qu'il ne l'étais 10 minutes plus tôt.

Jacob rejoignais Bella sur le toit.

- je ne peux pas croire que tu lui est fait sa! Lança rageusement Rosalie

-Tu as été irresponsable et cruel, la pauvre tremble encore! Lui informa Jasper attristé

-Même moi ne ferait pas aussi peur! Lui dit Emmett, pensif

-Regarde toi, au lieu d'essayer de résoudre les choses tu les empires, je ne suis pas fière de toi mon frère..

-Quoi! Crièrent les quatres autres

-Comment peut tu lui dire une tel choses! Bella est profondément blessée par tes dernière paroles! Elle en pleure encore parfois la nuit! Edward laissa échapper, regrettant aussitôt de l'avoir dit

-Tu vas encore la voir la nuit?

-même après tout sa?

-même après que moi,Emmett et Alice t'avons informer de son engagement?

-même après tout se temps?

-Jusqu'au matin…Chaque nuit de chaque jour et de chaque semaine…

-Mon pauvre tes mordu raide!Aaaah! Si seulement elle en avait autant mordu pour toi!Oh mais que suis-je idiot elle en avait mordu pour toi, jusqu'à ce que tu t'enfui d'elle!

Edward fit le mouvement de l'attaquer quand une voix surgit

-Edward Anthony Mansen Cullen! Que je te vois lever la main sur ton frère après se qui c'est passé!

-Esmé?! Dire t'ils, tous éberlué


	7. Chapter 7: time After Time

Celui-ci revit toute la scène, du moment où Alice entrait dans la maison jusqu'à sa sortie

-Edward Anthony Mansen Cullen! Que je te vois lever la main sur ton frère après ce qui c'est passé!

-Esmé?! Dire t'ils, tous éberlués

-Vous trois rentré à la maison, j'ai affaire avec c'est deux là. Non finalement Emmett reste. Rose et Jasper prendront la Volvo.

-Mais!…

-Rose! Va avec Jasper, s'il te plais.

Rose bougonna et partit avec son frère, déçue de ne pas être convié au combat.

**EPV**

-Ma mère semblait en colère, peiné. Comme si nous avions rechutés, ou pire que nous avions trahi sa confiance.

-Je n'arrive pas à croire que vous en seriez venu au point les garçons! Nous souffla t'elle, entre deux sanglots

C'est alors que Alice s'y mit

-Vous l'avez vraiment effrayé, surtout toi Edward.

-Alice, tu es à blâmer toi aussi! Lui criais-je amer

-Edward à raison. Ton comportement n'a pas été très exemplaire, elle comptait terriblement sur toi et tu l'as laissé en plan. **Voyant mon air satisfait** Ensuite Edward la pétrifie, l'a laissant avec l'image que sa meilleure amie et que son âme sœur ne veulent plus d'elle. Je sais Edward, je sais. Tu lui as dit que tu voulais être avec elle, mais tu l'as montré férocement, dangereusement, comme si tu étais prêt a tout pour l'avoir, a toi.

-Mais c'est bien vrai que je serais prêt a tout, pour elle.

-Oui mais Edward, tu lui as montré tout sa violemment, de manière a ce qu'elle pense sa vie en danger si elle ne venait pas avec toi.

-Je crois que Esmé à raison Edward. Si j'avais pu éviter qu'on se bagarre je l'aurais fait, mais il faut aussi que tu réalise quelque chose : tu ne va plus chasser pour être avec Bella, tu risque sa vie en voulant passer une heure avec elle. Tu n'avais pas chassé depuis des jours et des jours et je l'ai sentie, ainsi que Alice, Jasper et Rosalie, nous avons senti ton envie d'elle. Sur tout les points, tant mentalement, physiquement, psychologiquement et surtout pour son doux sang. Tu voulais son sang plus qu'elle tout à l'heure Edward, je l'ai sentie.

-Et je l'ai vu… nous murmuras Alice, honteuse.

-Tu as vu quoi? Sa mort? Ma soif? Il faut que tu me le dise Alice!

- Je t'ai vu la boire…comme…comme…comme un humain calerait une bière.

Moi? Je ferais sa à ma Bella? Quoique sa ne m'étonne guère maintenant. Je l'ai tant voulu pour son sang au départ, et maintenant que j'étais assoiffé ce désir revenait à la surface. Mais je sais, j'en ai conscience que je l'aime plus que son sang. Et j'ai conscience que j'éternise notre séparation pour rester plus longtemps avec elle, la faisant d'avantage souffrir ultérieurement. Je devais partir, il le faut pour elle, pour nous.

-Je dois partir, loin d'ici, loin d'elle.

-Edward enfin nous pouvons t'aider à surmonté tout sa! Brailla ma mère

-Je n'en ai plus la force, de me battre maintenant c'est trop dur. Je l'aime trop pour la quitter une heure comment ferais-je pour ne pas l'attaquer? Dans 10 ou 20 ans, continuerais-je à mettre constamment sa vie en danger? Non je dois partir, pour qu'elle ait une vie normale, avec son clébard de fiancé…

Je n'en pensais bien sur pas un mot! Voir que je voulais qu'elle vive avec Jacob Black, mon pire ennemi sur plusieurs terrain.1. Il était loup-garou, 2.Il aimait Bella, 3. il était son meilleur ami, 4. Son fiancé.

-Nous viendrons avec toi. me lança Alice, solidaire

-Oui la famille ne se sépare pas! Et puis Forks devenait ennuyeux…

-Je vais appeler Carlisle pour lui annoncer la nouvelle.

-Moi Jasper

-Et moi Rosalie.

-Je vais voir Bella, je dois lui dire de vive voix…

Comment vais-je lui annoncer que je la quitte, encore?! Comment me pardonneras-t-elle? Me pardonneras t'elle seulement un jour? Sûrement pas. Elle sera heureuse avec Jacob et n'y pensera plus. Sans doute…

**BPV**

J'ai eu peur d'Edward. C'est la première fois que sa m'arrive. Il avait de grande cerne mauve sous les yeux et avait le regard noir, sombre très sombre. Il ne m'aurait sans doute rien fait mais simplement de le voir ainsi, aussi assoiffé, aussi triste m'a brisé le cœur! Bien que je l'aima toujours, je ne peux en aucun cas revenir avec lui. Jacob et moi n'étions pas vraiment heureux, enfin Jacob était à l'extase mais moi, mon cœur restait avec Edward. Toujours il y restera. J'aurais tant voulu être la princesse dans le conte de fée, celle avec le prince charmant et son meilleur ami, réuni. Mon meilleur ami était le pire ennemi de mon âme sœur, mon amoureux secret. J'étais comme Juliette,Roméo et Pâris. Je n'aimais guère Jacob autre qu'en ami, mais Edward ô Edward dieu sais à quel mon amour état indéchiffrable, incohérent qu'un vampire pûmes m'aimer mais tout autant que je puisse passer ma vie avec lui. Il aurait eu les filles qu'il voulait à tout coup. Vampire comme humaine. Alors pourquoi donc prendre la plus simplette des humaines?

C'est pendant mes réflexions, tellement songée, que le téléphone sonna. Un coup, puis deux. Je répondit au troisième fébrile de savoir qui pouvait bien m'appeler. Sans doute mon idiot de fiancé loup-garou!

-Oui bonjour?

-Bella…C'est 'hum' moi…Edward

Edward? Edward! Mon bellâtre?

-Edward… je ne m'attendais pas a ton coup de fil!

-J'ai beaucoup réfléchi et j'aimerais qu'on se voit

_Je pourrais toujours emmener Jacob…_

-Seul à seul

_Zut!_

-Bien sur! Où veux tu qu'on se voit?

-J'avais pensé à la clairière…

_Notre endroit? Pourquoi voulait-il qu'on se voit à la clairière?_

-Oui pas de problème, sa sera un peu long puisque je suis à pied…On se rejoint là-bas dans 20 minutes disons?

-Entendu

-à tantôt alors!

-…Ouais

Je murmurai un je t'aime à peine audible, tellement que je ne l'entendit pas sortir de ma gorge et se rendre jusqu'à mes oreilles. Peut-être l'avais seulement écris sur mes lèvres, je doute alors que Edward les entendu ou compris. Et c'est tant mieux comme sa!

**EPV**

Elle ne s'en doutait sans doute pas mais je l'avais entendu et compris. Son je t'aime presque inaudible pour les oreilles humaines l'étais pour mes oreilles de monstre. J'ai senti la peine dans sa voix, voilé par un faux sentiment de joie. Elle n'était pas heureuse, le chien ne la rendait pas heureuse. Ce n'étais pas pour m'aider à partir! Je ne pouvais pas partir! Mais je le devais… Je n'ai qu'a rester un peu plus longtemps! Mais elle sera toujours fiancée à se loup-garou…Tant pis je verrai en conséquence de son humeur à mon égard.

-Edward? Il est temps d'aller rejoindre Bella

-Alice? Comment sais tu?

-Je vous ai vu…ensemble

-Oh

-Edward, si tu lui demandais elle ne l'épouserais pas, de toute façon elle n'en à pas plus envie que toi tu souhaite qu'elle le fasse.

-Si tu savais comme c'est dur de devoir la quitter

-Il n'y a pas d'obligation Edward. Profite de se moment avec Bella, tu choisira ensuite…

-Tu as sans doute raison…!


	8. Chapter 8: Right Here Waiting

Celui-ci revit toute la scène, du moment où Alice entrait dans la maison jusqu'à sa sortie

-Edward, si tu lui demandais elle ne l'épouserais pas, de toute façon elle n'en à pas plus envie que toi tu souhaite qu'elle le fasse.

-Si tu savais comme c'est dur de devoir la quitter

-Il n'y a pas d'obligation Edward. Profite de se moment avec Bella, tu choisira ensuite…

-Tu as sans doute raison…!

-Bon tu dois y aller maintenant!

Je devais me rendre ailleurs avant…Es-ce que des fleurs serait de trop? Es-ce que Bella les accepterait? Sinon tant pis!

**BPV**

Je le grave ou non? Comment savoir…Si jamais Jacob apprend tout sa il sera démoli, mais je ne peux pas continuer ainsi, non plus maintenant je n'en ai plus la force désormais c'est maintenant et tout de suite!

Mais je dois d'abord me rendre à la clairière avant d'y penser…Plein d'arbres, de racines et d'herbe. C'est plutôt _si _je me rend indemne.

**EPV**

J'espère qu'elle ne changera pas d'avis. C'est notre dernier moment ensemble après tout…Il faut qu'il soit merveilleux. Il le faut. Pour elle. Pour moi. Pour nous.

Là voilà, quelque branchaille dans les cheveux, un peu de bout sur ses souliers, je l'aime comme sa ma Bella, au naturelle. Elle va trouver que j'ai une drôle de façon de la regarder…et de sourire bêtement.

-Salut…

_Wow c'est tout se que tu as trouver à sortir Edward? Vraiment chapeau!_

-Salut!

-Je voulais m'excuser pour l'autre jour. Je n'ai pas d'excuse mais…

-Edward. Tu n'avais pas manger depuis des jours et tu as appris ma…relation avec Jacob presque en même temps. Ca a dû être un coup dur voilà tout!

-Bella attend…

-Tu sais, j'y ai penser. Pendant 5 minutes je me battais avec cette idée.

-Tu as penser à quoi? Quel idée?

-De me laisser glisser le long du mur, de me laisser tomber du toit.

-Complètement…

-Absurde et suicidaire, je sais. Simplement tu ne peux pas le comprendre.

-Quoi? Tu crois que j'aime être aussi loin de toi? De ne plus pouvoir sentir ton shampoing me chatouiller les narines, tes cheveux glisser sur ma joue, tes joue rougir, ton petit sourire gêner. Ton regard quand tu pose les yeux sur moi, la façon donc tu as de prononcer mon nom.

-Tes yeux or qui m'éblouisse, ton petit sourire en coin que je ne résiste pas,tes cheveux en bataille si parfaitement arranger, ta façon de passer ta main dedans quand tu es gêner, tes grognement quand tu désapprouve ou que tu n'es pas content.Ta façon de me regarder comme si je valais des millions de dollars. Quand tu me fait m'évanouir juste parce que tu m'embrasse ou que mon cœur…

-…bat la chamade juste quand je m'approche de toi? J'adore!

-Edward comprend moi.Je n'arrive pas a accepter la situation, toi,moi séparer. Je n'y arrive pas.

-Toi et Jacob proche de plus de 10 mètres met inconcevable, je ne supporte pas.

Je devrais pourtant profiter de se moment pour lui annoncer mon départ, l'embrasser et partir.Mais je n'y arrive pas. J'ai besoin d'aide.

-Bella…

-Edward…

-T-tu…tu as faim?

-M'oui un peu. Pourquoi?

-J'ai apporter à manger!

-Mais tu ne mange même pas!

-Et Alors? _Je_ t'ai proposer se pic-nic.

**BPV**

Je le voyais dans son regard, quelque chose avait changer. Comme une sorte de chagrin ou une bataille non-fini. Je le voyais bien et je savais pourquoi il se battait autant. Il voulait partir, mais je ne pouvais pas l'en empêcher. Pas plus que je ne l'avais pu la première fois. Cette fois-ci je partirais, je quitterais la ville que j'aime pourtant. Pour l'aider.

**EPV**

Je ne pourrai jamais partir, il me faudrait de l'aide ou un mauvais miracle pour que je parte.

Mmmm elle sent si bon aujourd'hui. Peut-être encore mieux que naturellement. Une odeur nouvelle, un soupçon de fraise je dirais. Un nouveau shampoing sans doute…D'où sort il?

Je m'approcha d'elle, essayant d'humer l'odeur. Je respira prêt de son cou, non se n'étais pas son sang. Ses cheveux? Il sentait comme habituellement. Puis je vis se qui sentais différent. Ses lèvres. Une couleur rosé. Je les voulait, je la voulait. Pas comme habituellement. Je voulais tout d'elle. Je voulais que pour notre dernière soirée nous ne faisions qu'un…pour la dernière fois.

Je m'approchai d'elle, lentement. Je prit son visage dans mes paumes et m'arrêtai, la fixant, attendant son consentement.

**BPV**

Il m'avait humer. Qu'elle sensation étrange! Il avait pourtant arrêter au niveau de ma bouche puis il avait prit possession de mon visage et me fixa, comme attendant que je lui donne mon consentement. Je décidai alors de prendre les choses en main et approcha mon visage plus près de lui, toujours plus près. Puis se fut a mon tour de prendre possession, de ses lèvres cette fois-ci. Je le sentie sourire. Je passa ma main dans sa divine chevelure, attendant la suite. Il posa ses mains sur mes hanches fébriles. Moi sous son t-shirt. Notre regard se croisa et sans un mot je lui enlevai son t-shirt et il commenca a retirer le mien…

**EPV**

Elle l'avait sentie comme moi, l'envie de l'autre.

Elle avait posé ses doigts,si chaud, sur ma peau nu et froide, et frisson de plaisir me parcoura la colonne et je lui enlevai son jeans, elle fit pareille. Il ne restais plus que nos sous-vêtement. Que nous ne voyions d'ailleurs pas puisque la noirceur avait tomber et que seul nos yeux était voyant au yeux de l'autre. Je dégrafai sa brassière qui tomba au sol, a ses pieds. Elle me retira délicatement mon boxer et je fit de même avec sa culotte. Puis nous nous embrassâmes et finirent tout les deux, coucher sur la couverture. Bella coucher sur mon ventre, plus magnifique que jamais.

**BPV**

La peau froide d'Edward et ma peau ''chaude'' s'harmonisant nous formions un tout, une fusion. Son corps de dieu grec sous le mien, mes mains se promenant un peu partout sur son torse, allant de ses reins a sa chevelure soyeuse. Je l'aimais, beaucoup _beaucoup _plus que je n'aimais Jacob. Ton amoureux, ton aimant, âme sœur jadis contre ton ami. Le choix n'est pas très dur… J'aimais la sensation que se moment me procurait comme…

**E&BPV**

Comme si nous étions un. Comme si peu importe se qui se passerait le lendemain, nous étions ensemble a se moment et pour toujours. Cette nuit restera gravé dans notre mémoire, la nuit où Edward et Bella firent l'amour. La nuit où nous avons été plus uni que jamais…


	9. Chapter 9: I Love You Always Forever

Celui-ci revit toute la scène, du moment où Alice entrait dans la maison jusqu'à sa sortie

**E&BPV**

Comme si nous étions un. Comme si peu importe se qui se passerait le lendemain, nous étions ensemble a se moment et pour toujours. Cette nuit restera gravé dans notre mémoire, la nuit où Edward et Bella firent l'amour. La nuit où nous avons été plus uni que jamais…

**BPV**

Je devais partir. Après cette nuit je savais qu'Edward n'en aurais plus la force.Je déposai alors un baiser sur ses lèvres, il se ''réveilla'' d'un de ses songes. Zut!

-Bon matin grommela t'il, le sourire au lèvre

-Bon matin…J'ai une surprise pour toi.

-Ah oui? Laquelle!

-Tu dois fermer les yeux et les ouvrir uniquement que quand je te le dirai, tu jure?

-Bella… Soupira t'il

-Jure!

-Je te jure de ne les ouvrir que quand tu me le diras!

Je partie donc vers mon sac à dos, chercher mon Cédérom pour Edward. Je savais qu'il pourrait m'entendre partir et qu'il pourrait a tout moment décider de me rejoindre, il courait plus vite, beaucoup plus vite après tout! Mais il saurait alors pourquoi je le faisais. Pourquoi j'étais partit.

Je déposai le CD juste à coter de sa main, qui celle-ci était appuyer sur la couverture.

-Maintenant tu compte jusqu'à 50 Et tu ne triche pas!

**EPV**

Je savais. Je la connais ma Bella. Les sanglots dans la voix, la peau humide sur les joues, la voix qui craquait. Elle savait que je devais partir, elle le sentais. C'est qu'elle me connaissais si bien elle aussi. Elle avait déposer un petit objet près de moi, sans doute une lettre. Je voulais terriblement ouvrir les paupières, la regarder et lui dire de rester. Que je partirais et si elle n'acceptais pas je resterais. Pour elle. Pour moi. Mais surtout pour nous.

Je ne pu résister bien longtemps, je n'ouvris cependant pas les yeux. Je l'attrapa par la nuque et la tira vers moi. Je ne devais pas faire sa mais…

**BPV**

Il devait probablement savoir que je savais. Quand il me tira vers lui se fut trop, je me précipitai dans ses bras et l'embrassa. Après tout je ne le reverrais sans doute plus. Il répondit à mon baiser avec plus d'intensité. Le petit numéro de la veille recommença cependant je l'arrêtai avant qu'il soit trop tard. Nous gardâmes nos vêtements.

-Je t'aime tellement…

-Bella reste…

-Je t'aime Edward Cullen, ne l'oublie pas!

Puis je partit, je le vit les yeux toujours clos, levant la main pour attraper la mienne.

Rendue à ma camionnette je démarrai et lui envoya un message texte.

_A : Edward_

_De : Bella_

_Près de toi, à ta gauche tu trouveras une compil', jette la ou garde là. Chaque chanson me fait penser à toi, un peu, beaucoup, passionément,tu as été d'abord mon hésitation, ensuite ma fascination et tu as fini par une grande tentation. Je t'aime Edward ne l'oublie jamais. Jamais!_

_Ta Bella qui t'aime._

_p.s sa seras comme si je n'avais jamais exister…Ou presque._

**EPV**

Bella avait fait se que j'aurais dû faire, moi.Elle avait eu le courage qui m'avait manquer. Son disque, pas question de le jeter! _Je devrais aller l'écouter dans ma stéréo de la Volvo!_

-Edward c'est Bella. Si tu as eu se CD c'est sûrement qu'il c'est passer quelque chose entre nous…J'y ai mis toute les chansons qui me faisait penser à toi.J'espère que tu aimeras!

**I Love You Always Forever:**

_  
I love you, always forever  
Near and far, closer together  
Everywhere, I will be with you  
Everyday, I will devour you  
I love you, always forever  
Near and far, closer together  
Everywhere, I will be with you  
Everyday, I will devour you_

You've got, the most unbelievable  
gold eyes I've ever seen  
You've got, me almost melt away  
As we lay there, under a blue sky  
with pure white stars  
Exotic sweetness, a magical time

Nous l'avions entendu, une journée quand nous allions à la clairière. Depuis Bella en était folle!

**2. Right Here Waiting:**

_Wherever you go  
Whatever you do  
I will be right here waiting for you  
Whatever it takes  
Or how my heart breaks  
I will be right here waiting for you_

Elle la trouvais Quétaine, je la trouvais romantique, finalement c'est rester une de nos chansons.

**Piece Of My Heart:**

_I want you to come on, come on, come on, come on and take it,  
Take another little piece of my heart now, baby, (break a..)  
Break another little bit of my heart now, darling, yeah. (have a..)  
Hey! Have another little piece of my heart now, baby, yeah.  
You know you got it if it makes you feel good,  
Oh yes indeed_

Aucun de nous n'aimais vraiment cette chanson, non qu'elle soit mauvaise simplement que ce n'étais pas vraiment une chanson d'amour. Pourtant j'adorais quand Bella l'imitais façon karaoké.

**Thunder:**

_Your voice was the soundtrack of my summer  
Do you know youre unlike any other?  
Youll always be my thunder, and I said  
Your eyes are the brightest of all the colors  
I dont wanna ever love another  
Youll always be my thunder  
So bring on the rain  
And bring on the thunder_

Nous avions été voir un concert du groupe ensemble. Bella aimait beaucoup le chanteur, à mon plus grand déplaisir, lui aussi puisque qu'elle y allait tellement régulièrement qu'il en était devenu ami!

**Five Minutes To Midnight:**

_We could  
Pack up and leave all our things behind  
No fact or fiction or storyline  
Cause I need you more than just for tonight  
You're oh oh all I care  
I can't stop my breathing in  
I'm weak and you were my medicine  
I won't stop till I am under your skin_

Elle m'a dit qu'elle écoutait cette chanson quand la camionnette de Tyler avait failli la renverser, et c'est se bout de chanson qui jouait quand elle était dans mes bras, les yeux dans les yeux.

**Why Can't I:**

_Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you  
Why can't I speak whenever I talk about you  
It's inevitable, it's a fact that we're gonna get down to it  
So tell me  
Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you_

Un après-midi comme tant d'autre où nous nous embrassions et qu'elle oubliait de respirer, la chanson jouait a se moment là à la radio. Je lui avait fait remarquer. Depuis c'est rester.

**Iris:**

_And I'd give up forever to touch you  
Cause I know that you feel me somehow  
You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be  
And I don't want to go home right now_

And all I can taste is this moment  
And all I can breathe is your life  
Cause sooner or later it's over  
I just don't want to miss you tonight

And I don't want the world to see me  
Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am

Chanson romantique, point.

**Ziplock**

_Tell me  
When I start to blow it  
Would you show me  
What I need to do  
Before you hate me  
I could never live with that so  
Tell me  
Before you're better off without me_

Je lui avait déjà chanter cette chanson, un soir où nous nous étions disputer à propos de ses soupirants de l'école que je trouvais envahissant, elle, elle les trouvant attachant.

**Ocean Avenue**

_If I could find you now  
Things would get better,  
We could leave this town,  
And Run forever,  
Let your waves crash down on me  
And take me away, yeah._

There's a piece of you that's here with me,  
It's everywhere I go, it's everything I see  
When I sleep, I dream and it gets me by,  
I can make believe that you're here tonight,  
That you're here tonight._  
_

Je lui avait déjà dit que cette chanson parlait de nous, au début elle m'obstinais puis elle la réécouter et à réaliser que j'avais raison.

**For You I Will**

_I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have  
And cannon ball into the water  
I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have  
For you I will  
You always want what you can't have  
But I've got to try  
I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have  
For you I will  
For you I will  
For you I will  
For you_

Celle-là s'es _notre_ chanson. Quand Bella m'appelle ou que je l'appelle c'est cette sonnerie qui retentit. Quand je chante pour Bella le soir, pour qu'elle s'endorme je la lui chante.

**You Found Me**

_Is this a dream?  
If it is  
Please don't wake me from this high  
I'd become comfortably numb  
Until you opened up my eyes  
To what it's like  
When everything's right  
I can't believe_

You found me  
When no one else was lookin'  
How did you know just where I would be?  
Yeah, you broke through  
All of my confusion  
The ups and the downs  
And you still didn't leave  
I guess that you saw what nobody could see  
You found me  
You found me

Les paroles parlent d'elles seules...

-Hey oui Edward, C'est déjà tout. Bien sur des tonnes de chansons me font penser à toi. Mais celle-ci tout particulièrement.

Bella avait réussi à me faire brûler le cœur. Je souffrais énormément en se moment, sanglotant sans qu'aucune larme ne coule. Pourquoi l'avais-je laisser partir? Dieu sais où elle était maintenant! Sans doute entrain de faire ses bagages. Je devais la rattraper. Surtout ne pas la laisser partir!


	10. Chapter 10: You And Me

Celui-ci revit toute la scène, du moment où Alice entrait dans la maison jusqu'à sa sortie

**EPV**

Je l'avais manquer. Elle était a présent dans un avion, assise près d'un jeune homme. Jacob Black. Je pouvais de l'endroit où j'étais entre voir le sourir béas de Jacob et la détresse de Bella. Il lui prit alors la main, la baisa et celle-ci lui sourie, un sourire malheureux.

Et si je me faisais des idées? Si je n'arrivais simplement pas à accepter qu'elle à simplement pu choisir Jacob à moi? C'est à cet instant que je vis briller un petit cailloux a son doigt, un diamant. Je réalisai alors tout à coup tout se qui se produisait sous mes yeux. Ils allaient se marier, Bella allait m'échapper.

Puis le vide. Alors j'ouvris les yeux et découvrit Alice devant moi, le regard triste, une mou piteuse. Sa vision devait se passer d'ici deux heures. Avais-je le temps? Voulais-je le temps?

Celle si me gratifia d'un coup d'œil hostile et d'un pincement des lèvres. Elle voyait que je n'osais plus y aller.

-Tu dois pourtant t'y rendre. Lâcha Alice

-Pourquoi donc? Ne devrais-je pas la laisser mener sa vie seule?

-Avec le bâtard? Et puis quoi encore! Non il n'en est pas question!

-Pourquoi donc? M'entendis-je murmurer, désemparer.

-Je l'ai vu Edward, je vous ai vu marier, heureux. Avec des enfants même…

-Des…Des enfants? Est tu bien sur de se que tu a vu?

-Oui Edward ils étaient _vos _enfants!

-Mais Alice qu'es-ce que je suis censer faire?

-La rattraper, lui dire à quel point tu l'aime, lui dire se que bon te sembleras mais dit lui!

Sur ce Alice quitta ma chambre, laissant un léger creux dans mes draps de lit.

Devrais-je la rejoindre?

Oui.

Aurais-je le courage de tout lui avouer?

Sans doute.

Aurons nous des enfants ensemble?

J'aimerais tant…Mais pourtant!

Puis c'est un léger grognement, d'Alice sans doute, qui me fit décoller de mon lit pour aller à l'aéroport. Elle devait m'attendre, pour nous, pour nos enfants!

**BPV**

Je l'avais amèrement quitter, lui lançant de plate excuse et lui laissant, qu'une bague dans le creux de la main. Lui autant que moi aimions quelqu'un d'autre. Il avait imprégner et moi j'aimais Edward. Alors je lui rendit la bague et retournai dans le stationnement de l'établissement. Ma vieille chevrolet m'attendait à l'écart de voiture plus luxueuse et d'une Limousine. Qui pouvait bien venir en Limousine a l'aéroport? Personne! Sauf les Cullens…

Une pensée vers eux m'arracha un pincement au cœur et une grimace. Non je ne devais plus y penser, je devais avancer et accepter que moi et Edward, bien que nous soyâmes des âmes sœurs, devions nous séparer. Pour la sécurité de sa famille, des ses frères et sœurs. Alice et son shopping! Emmett et ses blagues parfois douteuses…Jasper et sa culture. Rosalie et sa beauté divine. Esmé et son amour pour moi. Carlisle et sa bonté. Edward. Edward et son amour pour moi, ses cheveux cuivré en bataille, son torse bien sculté en lui, ses iris couleur ocre, ses sourires en coin. Non décidement tout me manquerais.

J'irais donc à la dernière endroit où on me chercherais, à l'école jadis!

**EPV**

Elle n'y était pas. J'avais pourtant chercher dans toute les ailes. Regarder dans l'esprit des hotesses et des passagers. Aucun ne l'avait vu, j'ai même ''scanné'' le loup pour apprendre qu'elle l'avait quitter avant d'embarquer dans l'avion. Elle serait donc encore a Forks…

**BPV**

J'avoue tout de même espérer être trouver. Peut importe qui, même Rosalie me plairait!

Pourtant je n'aimerais pas voir surgir Edward. Que lui dirais-je? «Je t'ai quitter pour rester ici seule» ? Pourtant, _pourtant_ je sais que seul lui me trouverait. La question est de savoir comment!

**E&BPV**

Comment trouver quelqu'un qui aimerait détester de te voir arriver? Comment trouver la seule personne qu'on cherche? Simplement en écoutant ton cœur. Si tu l'aime réelement il te mènera sans peine à l'être aimé de ton cœur…


	11. Chapter 11: Forever To Touch You

Celui-ci revit toute la scène, du moment où Alice entrait dans la maison jusqu'à sa sortie

**EPV**

Je l'ai pourtant facilement retrouvé, la douce odeur qu'elle émanait et sa manie de se mettre en péril. Bref la voilà sous mes yeux, les écouteurs sur les oreilles, ses fesses assise le plus près du rebord du toit. Ce qu'elle pouvait être cinglée parfois, je l'aimais ainsi il faut croire, prêt a tout pour l'avoir à mes côtés…

Elle bougea les lèvres, d'abord timidement puis se fit plus intrépide, bruyante. Un mot puis une phrase sortit de ses lèvres délicates. Elle finit alors par chanter une douce mélodie qui résonna comme du miel à mes oreilles. Comme j'aimais l'entendre chanter, rire ou même simplement parler.

_-__this is the last time I'll abandon you  
and this is the last time I'll forget you  
I wish I could_

look to the stars  
let hope burn in your eyes  
and we'll love  
and we'll hope  
and we'll die  
all to no avail

J'aimais beaucoup Muse, Bella le savait. Elle m'avait déjà révélé, pour mon plus grand embarras, qu'elle aimait écouter leurs chansons car ça lui faisait penser à moi. Humain j'aurais rougi de la tête au pied. Elle écoutait Muse pour moi, et Moi j'écoutais Boys Like Girls pour elle.

_-you're something beautiful  
a contradiction  
I wanna play the game  
I want the friction_

you will be the death of me  
you will be the death of me

Je devrais me décider à simplement me rapproché, lui prendre les hanches entre mes mains et l'embrasser mais j'ai peur. Après tout elle n'est sûrement pas partit pour moi. Si?

**BPV**

J'avais bien conscience que Edward me retrouverait, j'aurais cru le voir arriver dans le stationnement, les bras ballottant, le sourire en coin qui me faisait craquer. Mais il n'était pas venu. J'aurais tant voulu avoir le courage de l'appeler et de m'expliquer mais j'avais les vertiges même avant d'avoir poser le téléphone dans le creux de ma main. Moite et glissante mon cellulaire aurait flanché et tomber du toit, se brisant à mes pieds. Je devrais partir, pour de bon laisser Edward cicatriser, laisser mon cœur meurtri cicatrisé aussi. Je sentis soudain deux bras froid enlacer ma taille, de douce lèvre effleurer mon coup, se diriger près de mon oreille puis se poser à la commissure de mes lèvres. Me faisant tourner la tête j'aperçu Edward tout souriant, ses lèvres poser légèrement sur les miennes. Des étoiles dans les yeux je vis briller notre amour, celui qui étincelait dans les miens.

Alors sans grand intérêt je lui soufflai «Bonjour, comment va-tu? » Il ria gentiment et me souffla «Comme au septième ciel! . Puis je le sentis prendre mes jambes puis le reste de mon corps dans ses bras et me soulever. La minute suivante j'étais assise dans la clairière, celle-ci illuminé de lumière et de couverture diverse. Elle recouvrait le sol ainsi que tout les arbres, créant une tente à toit ouvert. Edward posa mon corps frêle sur une couverte, en velours devinais-je et disparu quelques secondes. L'instant d'après je me le rappellerai toute ma vie. Je du écarquiller les yeux si fort que je ne pourrais jamais entièrement les refermer!

**EPV**

J'ai cru qu'elle n'aimait pas. Les yeux écarquiller, la bouche entre ouverte, le regard inerte elle fixait ce que j'avais dans les mains. Elle bafouilla ce que je prit pour mon nom «Ew…Edwi…Edwan…Edward…»

-Oui Mon amour?

-C'est pour moi?

-Mais oui

-C'est trop Edward, beaucoup trop.

-Tu n'as encore rien vu, à la maison pleins de choses t'attend!

-Mais…

Je vis dans ses yeux la fatigue mais l'acharnement à rester éveiller, elle ne devait pas.

-Dors mon amour, mon cœur t'appartient nuit comme jour.

-Je n'arriverai pas à dormir avec toi si près de moi… se renfrogna t'elle

-Tu préfère que je m'écarte?

Je fis un mouvement pour partir mais elle me tint solidement, pour une humaine sa va sans dire, par la nuque. Alors avec un léger sourire je lui susurra

-Je reste mais promet moi une chose

-M'oui?

-Que demain tu m'aimeras sans pareil a aujourd'hui

-Je te promet mieux, demain je t'aimerai plus qu'aujourd'hui mais jamais autant qu'après-demain.

-Bella?

-Oui?

-Je t'aime tu sais

-Je t'aime aussi

Elle s'allongea de nouveau à mes cotés et me laissa l'endormir en fredonnant une douce mélodie, qui cette fois-ci n'étais pas mienne…

_-__And I'd give up forever to touch you,  
Cause I know that you feel me somehow.  
You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be,  
And I don't want to go home right now._

And all I can taste is this moment,  
And all I can breathe is your life,  
And sooner or later it's over,  
I just don't want to miss you tonight


	12. Chapter 12: Let It Die

Celui-ci revit toute la scène, du moment où Alice entrait dans la maison jusqu'à sa sortie

**BPV**

C'étais un magnifique bracelet serti de Topaze et d'Onyx. J'en avais les larmes au yeux.

Je les avais écarquiller si fort qu'en rêvant j'eu du mal à les fermer.

Le lendemain matin Edward était toujours accroupi près de moi, ses bras enserrant ma taille.

Je marmonnai un bonjour qu'il me rendit avec un sourire doux, amoureux même.

-Bonjour mon amour, bien dormit?

-Comme un bébé

-J'ai vu et entendu sa

-Et toi…Une minute que sous entend-tu par entendu?

-Tu as beaucoup parlé pendant ton sommeil, chanter même!

-Oh seigneur!

-Oui oui! Ne fait pas cette tête tu chante plutôt bien. Des chansons tristes soit, mais de belles chansons.

-Quelle chanson?

-Oh surtout des chansons de ton groupe tu sais…celui qui chante fort, j'ai oublié leur nom…

-Slipknot?

-Diable non! Jamais j'espère tu n'écouteras de cette musique là. Non tu sais le groupe où tu aime bien le chanteur…

-Papa Roach?

-ne soit pas sotte Bella, j'ai été les voir avec toi je saurais si c'étais eux!

-Linkin Park Alors!

-Bien essayé mais…Hein! Mauvaise réponse.

-The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus? Oh non le chanteur est trop moche!

-Je sais Three Days Grace!

-oh oui c'est vrai! En m'endormant je pensais à une de leurs chansons. Laquelle j'ai chanté?

-Lesquelles plutôt

-Oh c'est pas vrai! Pas autant que sa!

-T'a plutôt fait un medley, ensuite tu as chanté du Céline Dion.

-Ca n'a pas dû être du jolie tout sa réuni.

-C'étais plutôt bien…jusqu'à ce que tu chante Pour Que Tu M'aime Encore de Céline. Là sa c'est gâter…

-Désolée.

**EPV**

J'avais garder le sourire même quand elle avait chanter _Never Too Late_, où il est question de suicide. Pendant _Pain _quand sa parle de souffrance, pendant le refrain de _Gone forever _et_ Let It Die _où on apprend que le chanteur, Bella a se moment là, est très heureux maintenant que sont ex l'a quitté. J'ai cru à un moment que son esprit m'envoyait un message subtil me disant de décamper, qu'elle ne voulait plus de moi. C'est pourtant quand elle chanta la chanson de Céline que je comprit que son esprit se remémorais les mois passé. Elle m'avait déjà avouer avoir beaucoup écouter leur chansons quand je l'ai quitter. Je n'ai jamais su, jusqu'à hier, l'effet que sa ferait de la voir autant souffrir et ensuite rayonner de bonheur l'instant d'après. Elle prononça mon nom quelque fois et parla de Jacob. J'eu peur que sa réveille en elle un amour pour Jacob. Mais non, le lendemain elle avait tout oublier. Tant mieux pour moi, tant pis pour lui. Elle avait prononcer des paroles que j'aurais pu moi même penser, que j'ai moi-même déjà penser.

_-__C'est là tout ce qui nous sépare: eût-il été à ma place  
et moi à la sienne, et bien que je l'aie haï d'une haine  
qui a teinté ma vie d'amertume, jamais je n'aurais levé  
la main sur lui. Vous sembles sceptique, soit. Jamais  
pourtant je ne l'aurais séparé d'elle tant qu'elle souhai-  
tait qu'il fût là. Du jour où ce désir aurait cessé, cepen-  
dant, je lui aurais arraché le coeur, j'aurais bu son sang !  
Mais jusque là -- si vous ne me croyez pas, c'est que vous  
ne me connaissez pas --, jusque là, j'aurais préféré mou-  
rir peu à peu plutôt que de toucher à un seul de ses che-  
veux !_

Cette citation venait de son vieux bouquin, les hauts de hurle-vent. Que j'avais d'ailleurs déjà lu pendant que Belle dormait. Elle avait sans doute su que j'avais lu se livre, que j'avais vu se passage, étant presque jaloux qu'un autre y est penser avant moi. J'avais tant misérablement souhaiter mourir, mourir pour avoir blesser Bella, mourir parce que j'étais partit l'abandonnant a se clébard. Se clébard qui l'avait sauver. Aurais-je du abandonner la partie et laisser Bella avec lui? Généreux Edward, va! Je suis bien trop égoïste…et amoureux d'elle pour la laisser. Elle me demanderait de partir que je ne saurais quoi faire. En sois je partirais mais voudrais-je jamais revenir? Le jour où se clébard imprégnera il la laissera, c'est se qui c'est produit pour le chef de sa meute, Sam Uley. Alors je reviendrais, faisant un idiot de moi et d'une sotte Bella. Elle aurais choisi Jacob pour finir avec moi, par pure perte.

Comme j'aimerais savoir se qu'elle pense en se moment, c'est beaux yeux noisettes fixant ma chevelure puis descendant jusqu'à mes lèvres. Elle les fixait avec délectation alors que je fixais ses lèvres avec autant d'ardeur. Lequel craquerais avant l'autre?

**BPV**

Je le fixais, il me fixais. Pourquoi? Je sais pas. Tout se que je sais c'est qu'à se moment je lui aurait avidement sauter au coup, emprisonnant sa chevelure dans une de mes paumes, l'autre poser sur sa nuque. Je l'aurais emprisonnai à moi, à jamais. M'aurait il repousser que j'aurais repris l'assaut l'instant d'après. Pourtant je voyais la passion le dévorant avec tout autant de d'intensité que moi. Devrais-je?

Il s'avança, plus rapidement même beaucoup plus rapidement et me prit la tête entre ses paumes, plaçant auparavant mes mais autour de son coup et…


	13. Chapter 13: My Immortal

Celui-ci revit toute la scène, du moment où Alice entrait dans la maison jusqu'à sa sortie

**BPV**

Il s'avança, plus rapidement même beaucoup plus rapidement et me prit la tête entre ses paumes, plaçant auparavant mes mains autour de son coup et me susurra à l'oreille.

-Veux-tu m'épouser?

J'en fut d'abord toute retourner, qu'il me le demande, a moi sa simplette de copine et aussi qu'il me le demande si tôt, je n'avais que 18 ans après tout!

-Me transformera-tu?

-Bella…!

-Edward…Tu m'avais promis!

-Je sais mais…

-Edward je ne me sens pas très bien…

-Bella? Bella! Tu es toute blanche! J'appelle Carlisle!

**EPV**

Bella était blême, bien plus blême que moi. Pendant que je parlais avec mon père je l'entendis dégobiller dans les buissons, les mains appuyer sur son estomac, les larmes au bord des yeux, les lèvres tremblotantes et le front perlé de sueur.

_-Edward emmène là à mon bureau, vite!_

-Es-ce qu'elle va bien?

_-Comment veux-tu que je le sache? Je ne connais pas son état clairement. Viens vite!_

-J'arrive

Bella était toujours accroupi par terre, les larmes ruisselant sur ses joues rosies.

-Je t'emmène voir Carlisle

-Edward j'ai…tellement mal…

-Bella je t'en prie tiens bon

-…

-tiens bon mon amour, lui murmurais-je. Tiens bon ma Bella.

En quelques minutes nous étions devant le bureau de mon père, Bella livide, presque transparente dans mes bras, moi inquiet et affreusement sur les nerfs.

-Bon dieu mais qu'es-ce qu'elle à!

-Edward clame toi…

-Carlisle si tu sais quoique se soit dit-le moi!

-Bella…

-Je t'écoute!

-Bella est… en retard.

-En retard? Mais de quoi!

-Elle est en retard dans ses menstruations

-C'est ce qui la fait tant souffrir? !

-Non mais disons que le lien en est la cause.

-Accouche bougre dieu!

-Bella est…enceinte Edward

-Enceinte? Enceinte! Mais c'est génial! Mais pourquoi souffre t'elle a se point?

-Nous supposons ta mère, tes frères et sœur et moi-même que le bébé serait…moitié humain, moitié-vampire.

-Et Alors?

-Il la…dévorerait de l'intérieur, lui enlevant son sang.

-Mais…On ne peut rien faire?

-Oui il y a une solution, plutôt deux.

-Lesquelles?

-Bella devrait boire du sang

-Comme elle boit son jus le matin? !

-Oui dans ce genre.

-Ou…

-Elle devra être transformer

-Elle ne peut pas…

-Elle ne veut pas, elle le veut cette enfant Edward, votre enfant.

-Seigneur! Je ne la transformerai certainement pas! Et aucun de vous ne le fera!

-Nous en parlerons à Bella, tu n'es pas seul a décidé.

-Es-ce que je peux maintenant aller la voir?

-Chambre 135

-Merci

Ma Bella, enceinte. Notre enfant. Seigneur noter enfant la dévore et elle ne veut pas l'en empêcher!

_-Bella voyons tu dois en parler a Edward._

Voilà un début de conversation bien étrange. De quoi Bella devrait me parler pour que Alice sois si inquiète?

_-Tu ne comprends pas Alice! J'ai peur qu'il…Ne veuille plus de moi._

_-Bella, Edward t'adore, il comprendra._

_-Mais il ne semble pas près a tout sa. S'il ne veut pas me transformer c'est qu'il ne veut pas que le ''nous'' s'éternise…_

_-Voyons-tu ne raconte que des conneries Bella! C'est la morphine qui fait cet effet._

_-Alice je le veux vraiment cet enfant, l'enfant d'Edward…Notre enfant_

Puis elle éclata en sanglot. Je vis Alice se précipiter près de son lit et la serrer dans ses bras.

_-Alice j'ai si peur qu'il ne veuille plus de moi maintenant, je serai énorme une vraie baleine! Comment puis-je rester avec Edward s'il ne semble pas vouloir de moi pour toujours? Comment puis-je rester avec lui ainsi l'obliger à gardé cet enfant qu'il ne voudra probablement pas._

Comment savent t'elles d'abord comment je réagirai!

_-Bella je t'ai simplement dit ma vision, je n'aurais pas dû!_

_-Mais non sa éclaire un peu plus les perspectives. J'aurais dû aussi me rendre compte qu'une banalité comme moi ne retiendrais pas bien longtemps Edward. Puis Tanya est une fille vraiment jolie. Sympathique et vampire. Tout ce qu'Edward peut vouloir en une compagne._

Je ne pourrais pas l'abandonner, c'est inconcevable voyons! Pourtant…les visions d'Alice se sont rarement retrouver fausse.

_-Je vais te chercher un peu à manger Bella, avec tout le vomi et le sang que tu as régurgiter-il ne te reste plus grand chose dans le corps!_

Alice sortit alors de la chambre me laissant la voie libre.

-Bonjour mon trésor…

-Edward…

Bella se tourna dos à moi et essaya de sécher et de faire disparaître ses larmes de ses joues.

-Hé hé mon amour! Ne pleure pas voyons…

-Je suis _horriblement_ désolée! Je t'impose quelque chose, je t'ai suffisamment imposé ma présence sans en plus t'imposer mon…mon…mon…

Les sanglots repartirent de plus belle et Bella se reretourna dos à moi.

-Regarde-moi Bella, s'il te plait. Tu ne m'as jamais imposé quelque chose, tu sais à quel point je t'aime s'en est étouffant tellement mon cœur se comprime dès que je te vois! Bella je t'en prie ne me fait pas sa…ne pars pas loin de moi, avec notre bébé.

-Edward je suis tellement désolée!

-Bella cet enfant nous l'élèverons ensemble, garçon ou fille, humain ou vampire, grenouille ou têtard il reste notre bébé.

-Au moins t'as pas dit crapaud! Plaisanta t'elle, un sourire faiblard sur les lèvres.

-Voilà ma chérie qui me revient!

-Oui Edward

-Oui quoi?

-Oui je veux t'épouser.

-C'est vrai?

-Mais non j'te fais marcher en bourrique! Bien sur que c'est vrai

-_Te quiero para siempre, mi ángel torpe_

_-_Moi aussi je t'aimerai toujours, mais par contre je suis pas _si _maladroite! Tu aurais simplement pu dire _mi ángel _sans le maladroit à la fin, bougonna t'elle.

-Je t'aime Bella n'en doute jamais.

-Jamais…


	14. Chapitre 14: HeroHeroin

**BPV**

Depuis quelques mois que ma grossesse était commencer et je ne sentais pas encore d'éloignement entre Edward et moi, enfin pas jusqu'à il y à deux jours…

**Flash-back**

_-Voyons Bella! Tout ça est complètement absurde! Ridicule, grotesque, impossible, insensé, …_

_-Stop Alice, j'ai saisi le message. N'empêche tu as vu ta vision. Tu l'as vu dans ses bras, la…la…la…_

_-Bella ne le dis pas je t'en prie, j'en ai des hauts le cœur_

_-la bécotant._

_-Bella!_

_-Je suis désolée mais je n'ai pas le choix, Edward a embrasser Tanya_

_-Non, il va l'embrasser, sauf si on l'empêche._

_-On ne peut pas Alice, il le fera si il en a vraiment envie._

_Toc Toc Toc_

_-Oui?_

_-Es-ce que je peux entrer? Nous demanda Edward._

_-Oui Bella est presque prête._

_-Pas un mot de tout sa à Edward, compris?_

_-Mais Bella…_

_-Compris?_

_-M'oui…_

_Puis Alice partit, laissant sa place à un Edward plutôt soupçonneux, non anéanti est le vrai terme._

**Fin Du Flash-back**

**EPV**

Depuis se matin là, quand j'ai entendu ma sœur supplier ma petite-amie de faire quelque chose pour que _je_ ne la trompe pas, et l'entendre lui répondre de laisser les choses suivre son cours j'en souffre. Vraiment mais vraiment beaucoup. Surtout que Tanya est arriver l'après-midi, seule. Elle disait vouloir simplement prendre de nos nouvelles mais après avoir rencontrer Bella et avoir appris notre ''statut'' elle m'a intimer de la suivre et m'a soudain assaillie de baiser. D'abord je l'ai repousser puis quelque chose en mot est revenue. Bella disant à son clébard de copain qu'elle l'aimait, d'amour et qu'ils étaient des âmes sœur. On ne peut même pas s'imaginer la douleur d'entendre ses mots de l'être auquel on tient le plus, me Bella se décrivant l'âme sœur de se loup puant.

J'ai alors regarder Tanya mais celle-ci n'était plus là, le corps de Bella la remplaçait.

Celle-ci me chuchotait à quel point elle m'aimait et que j'étais le seul à compter pour elle. J'y cru jusqu'à ce que je l'entende m'appeler Eddie, alors je sut à se moment outre l'odeur et les battements de son cœur qui semblait vraiment faux maintenant, je sus que cette Bella n'était pas ma Bella. Trop tard hélas puisque ma Bella et Alice se tenait devant la porte, le regard tourner vers nous.

Bella ne vit rien ayant des concombres sur les yeux et un masque adoucissant sur le visage Alice, elle, vit tout. Elle me vit assis sur le lit, Tanya à mes genoux embrassant chaque partie de mon torse avec une vulgarité déconcertante pour un vampire. Alice poussa un petit cris et attrapa Bella par le bras, la poussant dans sa chambre à elle.

_Ne me parle plus, tu n'existe plus pour moi et compte sur moi pour que toute la famille le sache._

-Alice!

Je me défit de Tanya, me sortant ainsi de ma transe, et coura jusqu'à ma sœur.

-Ne me parle pas, Bella pourrait entendre.

-Ce n'est pas se que tu crois!

-Alors Tanya ne t'embrassait pas? Tu ne l'as laissais pas faire?

-Non enfin oui mais…Je ne la voyais pas, _elle._

-Qui alors? Lindsay Lohan?

-Non, je te jure que devant moi se trouvait Bella, plus vrai qu'elle ne pouvait paraître.

-Oui sauf que la vraie était à mes cotés, les yeux heureusement cachés de cette grotesque mise en scène.

-Mais Alice…Je te jure que je n'ai pas su que Bella n'étais pas vraiment cette Bella.

-Comment veux tu…

Alice se figea. Une vision sans doute. Parcourant ses pensées je vit que la vision comportait Tanya et moi, celle-ci me dévoilant son pouvoir de transformation. Puis vint le flou.

-J'y crois pas!

-Tu vois je te l'avais dit!

-Mais elle ne concorde pas tellement à ma dernière vision…

-Comment se fait-il?

Comme Alice allait tout m'expliquer un cri surgit de sa chambre. Nous y courûmes alors pour trouver Bella, coucher sur le sol, deux profonde morsure une sur le bras l'autre sur le ventre. Celle-ci évanoui.

On l'avait mordu et plus d'une personne l'avait fait. Pourquoi? Sans doute pour empêcher qu'on ne l'annule à temps…


	15. Author Note

**Désolée, je sais je déteste les note d'auteur moi aussi mais je tenais**

**juste a vous dire que d'ici dimanche soir vous devriez avoir les suites de **

**The Great Escape et de On Tp Of The World**

**JesseBLG qui vous est reconnaissante de votre patience =)**


	16. Chapitre 15: Faithfully

**EPV**

Depuis près de 3 jours que Bella avait été transformer et je n'avais toujours pas le droit d'aller la voir. Alice refusait de me dire ce qu'elle avait et refusait même l'accès a ses pensées. J'en eu assez une nuit et entrer dans notre chambre, la découvrant complètement démolie, ma Bella couchée en boule dans un coin de la pièce les yeux bourgogne.

-Ne t'approche surtout pas, jamais plus jamais…

-Bella dis moi ce qui se passe, qu'à tu ?

-J'ai…découvert mon pouvoir.

-Ah oui ? Et c'est quoi ? m'enquis-je, excité à présent.

-Je lis les souvenirs, la mémoire des gens.

-Et qu'es-ce que ça a avoir avec moi ?

-Un souvenir récent d'Alice…

Non, elle ne pouvait pas avoir vu _ce_ souvenir là !

-Le-lequel ?

-Toi et…ta vampire.

Si c'étais bien lui, le souvenir qu'elle n'aurait pas dû voir.

-Je peux tout t'expliquer c'est simple. Tanya et moi…

-Ne prononce pas son nom, pour le peu d'amour propre qu'il me reste ne le prononce pas.

-Je t'en prie Bella…

-Va-t'en. Loin, bien loin.

- Bel-

-Maintenant ! Sinon…

-Sinon… ? M'inquiétais-je

-tu le sauras bien assez tôt si tu ne pars pas.

-Alors soit, je ne pars pas.

-tu le regretteras un jour.

Puis-je sentis une brise effleurer ma joue et puis plus rien, Bella n'était plus dans la pièce, ni dans la maison. Son odeur complètement disparue de ma chambre. Elle m'avait quitté, en apprenant la situation elle m'avait platement quitté, bien que je l'eusse mérité. Je ne la laisserais pourtant pas partir ainsi, alors je pris du peu de force qu'il me restait et la poursuivi.

Arrivé à sa hauteur, elle me dévisagea et me supplia, du moins ce qui me semblais l'être, une demande.

-Je t'en prie Edward, laisse-moi seule, tu m'as assez détruite.

Figé devant sa déclaration je ralentis le pas puis, m'arrêtai complètement. Elle avait haut et fort ce que je redoutais secrètement. Je l'avais détruite, j'avais détruit l'amour de ma vie et je ne me le pardonnerais jamais.

BPV

Je n'avais pas voulu lui avouer tout ça, le déchirer davantage que je ne l'étais, mais pourtant c'étais vrai et pendant c'est quelques jours où je fus seule dans ma chambre je réalisa que je ne le freinerais que pour un temps de sa vrai destiné, Tanya.

Alors le suppliant de me laisser, je couru vers le seul endroit paisible où je pourrais prier la mort de me prendre, La Push.

J'entrais dans la zone interdite à nous vampire et m'assis sur un tronc, attendant la meute et espérant qu'ils me tueraient avant de réaliser qui j'étais, espérant que Jacob serait là et qu'il me tuerait avec rage, la même qui me consumait maintenant.

J'espérais surtout voir le visage de mon meilleur ami avant de mourir, emmener son doux sourire avec moi au paradis ou même en enfer, juste l'avoir avec moi un peu.

-Bella je t'en prie viens de se coté, s'il te plais.

-Non

-Fais le pour Esmé, Emmett, Carlisle, Rose, Jasper, non fais le pour Alice.

Je sursautai au nom de ma meilleure amie, je ne la reverrais sans doute plus jamais, cette pensée m'était douloureuse, terriblement même.

-Je sais que tu ne veux pas la quitter, pas plus que le reste de la famille. Ni même Jacob.

Il jouait franc jeu…et cruellement, il réussissait.

-Ne joue pas ce jeu là avec moi. Va la rejoindre, elle doit se languir à t'attendre.

-Voyons Bella, Tanya n'est rien pour moi !

je grogna au nom de ma nouvelle rivale et lui cracha

-tu aurais pu au moins me tuer avant ou alors juste m'abandonner, tout mais pas jouer double jeu. En fait j'aurais préférer que tu m'achèves

-Te t-tuer ? Crois-tu réellement que je l'aurais fais ?

-Pour être débarrasser ? Pourquoi pas ?

Il sembla atterré, comme si ma déclaration le tuait plus que le ferait une vraie mort.

-Je t'aime Bella et si tu me donnais la chance de t'expliquer toute l'histoire.

-Expliquer que tu l'as embrassé ? Plus qu'une fois qui sais, et peut-être avez vous fait plus. Non je ne veux _surtout pas_ entendre tout ça.

- Bel-, il s'arretta tendu, figé.

-Tu les sent n'es-ce pas ? Tu sais aussi se qu'il se trâme dans leurs tête ? L'avenir appartient à ceux qui se prennent en main il faut croire.

-Bella tu n'as pas fais ça…

-Si si, ils arrivent. Mon Jacob arrive.

Il se raidit à ma dernière phrase, l'angoissant plus que de raison.

-Enfin pourquoi panique tu ? Tu es de l'autre coté, à l'abris.

-Voyons Bella ! Je ne pense pas une seule millième de seconde a moi dans tout ça ! TU es de l'autre et TU t'apprête à te faire déchqueter.

-Puis ?

-Je t'en prie viens de l'autre coté, viens où tu es en sécuriter, avec la famille.

-Quel famille ?

Il n'eu pas le temps de répondre qu'un énorme chien me poussais sur le sol, le désarconnant et me soulageant derechef.

Edward et Jacob semblait discuter, pendant que moi j'attendais impatiemment ma mort.

EPV

-Non je t'en prie Jacob, laisse la. Elle n'est pas elle même.

_- Que lui as tu fais Sangsue ?_

-Des vampires l'on attaquer chez moi

_-Je parle de son cœur et son esprit._

-Elle…Elle as vu certaines choses

_-Quoi ? _grogna t'il

-Un souvenir d'Alice. De moi et d'une autre vampire. Ensemble.

_-Je savais sang froid que je ne pouvais pas me fié à toi. Tu l'as détruite, pour de bon._

-Le souvenir n'es pas se qu'il semble. La vampire as un pouvoir de métamorphose, elle s'est transformer en Bella et…et…

_-Tu n'as pas su les différenciés ? Wow et tu te dit amoureux !_

-Tu sais très bien que je l'aime, que j'en suis fou amoureux, alors pourquoi se manège ?

_-Elle aurait mieux fait de me choisir, de vivre de manière heureuse. Pas trahi par son ''aimé''_

-Tu as sans douté raison… murmurais-je, plus pour moi que pour le loup.

_-Je ne peux pas la laisser partir. Elle as enfreint la règle._

-Jacob elle est ta meilleure amie, elle n'a pas décider d'être transformer. Laisse lui une chance.

_-Je lis son cœur sangsue, et je vois qu'elle le désir, avidement même._

-Oui. Mais nous nous ne le souhaitons pas, n'es-ce pas clébard ? Souhaite tu être le tueur de Bella ?

_-Tu sais très bien que non._

-Alors laisse la partir.

_-Avec toi ? Jamais !_

-Seule alors, ou avec Alice.

_-Appelle ton extralucide de sœur qu'elle vienne la chercher._

-Merci Jake

_-Tu donnes et tu reprends... Si tu la veux vraiment, prouve le moi !_

-Comme elle mérite.

_-Tu ne devrais plus l'aimer, plus y penser, plus la regarder même ! Elle mérite mieux._

-Beaucoup, beaucoup mieux mais…Si je ne dois plus penser à elle tu devras m'enseigner à ne plus penser...

_Alors ne pense plus._

-Pas si simple clébard. En fait le plus dur est que je ne _veux pas_ arêtter d'y penser, arêtter de l'aimer, de la désirer. Elle est ma vie et je ne veut rien y changer.

BPV

Je me réveilla dans les bras d'Edward. Il me tenais serré contre lui, comme si il avait peur que je m'envole.

-Lâche-moi

-Non

-Lâche moi, maintenant !

-J'ai promis à Jacob que je ne le ferais plus, alors non.

-Alors il ne m'a pas tué ? Du tout ? flûte !

Edward me lança un regard désespéré.

-Pourquoi Bella ? Pourquoi ne peux tu pas simplement m'écouter ?

-Parce que c'est trop dur.

-Je vais sans doute beaucoup m'en vouloir de ramener tout ça mais…

-Mais quoi ?

-Tu l'as embrassé…

-Oh…

-Je n'aurais pas du ramener tout ça. Zut !

-Non, tu as raison. J'ai embrasser Jacob et je lui ai dit que je l'aimais.

-Alors veux tu me dire que nous sommes à égalité ? que je l'ai embrasser et que je l'aimais vs. Toi tu l'as embrasser et que tu… l'aime ?

-Elle m'a embrasser et je ne l'aime pas…pas du tout même.

-Alors… Je reste la méchante ? Encore ?

-Non Bella se n'est pas…

-Oh, c'est encore moi…

Je tomba sur mes genoux, les mains sur mon visage qui sanglotait sans qu'aucune larmes n'apparraisse.

-Bella…tu n'oublie pas quelque chose ?

-hun ?

-Notre bébé…

-Oh…

-Qu'es-ce qu'on fais ?

-Tu veux sans doute que j'avorte. C'est surement la meilleure solution, ensuite j'irai dire aurevoir à Jacob, Charlie, Renée et Alice. J'irai à Volterra ensuite…

Edward grogna plus fort qu'un loup ne l'aurait fait.

-Ne redis plus jamais ÇA! Me somma-t'il à présent furieux.

-Pourquoi donc ?

-Parce que…Parce que…Voyons Bella !

-Bref je crois que tu as tout résumer.

Je tourna sur mes talons et m'apprêtais à partir faire mes adieu quand deux bras m'attrapirent la taille, me faisant me retourner sur moi-même.

-Parce que Bella…Je ne serais jamais heureux, jamais amoureux, jamais joyeux, jamais apaisé, jamais surexcité, je n'aimerais jamais plus personne, mais journées durerait des années et mes années des siècles, parce qu'autrement que de te rejoindre à Volterra je n'aurais plus aucun but. Parce que je me veux heureux avec la femme que j'aime.

-Tanya serait heureuse de t'avoir, tu serais heureux avec elle.

-Le bonheur n'est réel que lorsqu'il est partagé.

-Oui tu as raison, mais je ne peut pas avoir de bonheur si tu n'es pas heureux.

-Je ne serai jamais heureux si je ne t'ai pas à mes cotés. Que toi et toi seule. Je n'aime personne d'autre que toi, je n'ai voulu, désirer aimer personne d'autre. Tanya n'est même pas l'ombre de se que tu es. Bella tu es… l'amour de mon cœur et la vie de mon âme. Sans toi les émotions d'aujourd'hui ne sont que la peau morte des émotions d'autrefois. Je t'aime plus que ma propre vie...

- Je suis impressionnée

-et moi je suis amoureux!

Je profita alors de son moment de surprise et l'embrassa, d'abord doucement puis quand je sentit ses lèvres se ramollirent et devenirs plus ferme, plus passionné, je mit toute ma fougue tout mon amour dans se baiser qui pouvait nous unifier comme nous détruire…


	17. Author NoteSorry

_Hey bonjour! Je suis désolée de vous décevoir mais ce n'est qu'une note d'auteur =S  
L'école étant fini je vais pouvoir continuer d'écrire et même plus souvent.  
J'ai déjà publier de nouveau chapitre pour mes autres histoires et le prochain sera pour celle-ci._

_Merci!_


End file.
